


Eggnog - Dean x Sister!Reader x Sam Oneshot

by neganslucilletblr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Sam, Breeding Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Degradation, F/M, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sister!Reader, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Wincest - Freeform, blowjob, dirty talking, p in v, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganslucilletblr/pseuds/neganslucilletblr
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve, and the eggnog you drink loosens your tongue a little too much, letting out secrets that should definitely stay between you and your brothers.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Eggnog - Dean x Sister!Reader x Sam Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid for the @spnsecretsantaficexchange on Tumblr
> 
> Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this naughty little oneshot!

You glance across at your brothers, glaring slightly as they both mindlessly scoff down pizza. The lights from the crappy motel television illuminates their faces as some stupid Christmas film plays, which is incidentally, the only thing that gives any indication that tonight isn’t just any other night. That and the eggnog the boys are drinking that you’re not supposedly allowed any of because you’re _not twenty one yet._ You roll your eyes at the very fact and sulk deeper on the end of the couch, curled up with your arms wrapped around your legs. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Dean grunts, side eyeing you before licking his lips of tomato sauce and taking a swig of eggnog.

“It’s Christmas eve,” you remind him. 

“Yeah, and we’re watching a Christmas film aren’t we?” he retorts. You roll your eyes. Trust Dean to think that _this_ is an acceptable way to celebrate Christmas eve. “And we have eggnog,” he adds with a cheeky grin, leaning forward to refill his cup. Sam reaches for his and holds it out, so Dean tops his up too. 

“Can I have some please?” you beg sweetly. 

“Nope,” Dean replies, popping the ‘p’. 

“That’s totally unfair! Sam is like two minutes older than me!” you exclaim. Dean chuckles and shakes his head at your protests. You look to your twin for back up, but he keeps his mouth shut, _dickhead_. You cross your arms over your chest and sulk.

“Shut up, look Santa’s about to lose his hat or somethin’ I don’t know,” Dean smirks, referencing lazily at the TV. The movie isn’t even a good one, it’s some B-rated day time TV film that probably had a low budget and no access to decent actors. Dean sighs as he gets up, and the blanket that had been around him and Sam falls off of his lap to his feet, and Sam is quick to yank it back up over himself as Dean announces he’s _gonna_ _take a whizz_. 

It’s quiet between you and Sam as the movie plays, and you want to say something to him about how pissed off you are that he’s not sticking up for you, but you’re pretty sure he already knows that. Not only does he know you better than anyone else, thanks to your unique bond, but the sheepish look he gives you shows he’s feeling guilty. He glances to the bathroom door, Dean’s humming bleeding through it, before grabbing your empty cup and pouring some eggnog in there.

“Don’t tell him, and whatever you do, don’t get fucking drunk,” Sam warns. You offer him an appreciative smile and take your cup, taking a swig of the drink. It’s actually a little more pleasant than you thought it would be. 

“Thanks, Sammy,” you smile. He flashes you a wink and drinks his own, and when Dean comes out of the bathroom, Sam looks back at the TV like nothing’s happened. 

Dean returns to sitting between you and Sam, and you watch the two of them as you sip your drink. You let your mind wander like it's been doing a lot since that night two months ago. Everytime you look at either of your brothers you can see it - Dean knelt behind Sam, fucking into him hard and fast. You can still hear the way Sam whimpered and moaned and the way Dean grunted and gasped for air. And you can still hear the slap of skin on skin when you walked in to see them fucking like you’d seen in the porn you found on Dean’s laptop one time. Dean had come up with some bullshit about checking Sam over for any injuries after a hunt, thinking you were dumb and naive enough to buy it. So you went along with the lie, and let him think they’d gotten away with it. 

Your brothers like to treat you like a baby, but you sure as hell aren’t one. What they don’t know, is whilst they've so busy wrapped up in each other, sneaking off for _sparring sessions,_ sending you to get food without them, is that you keep your own secrets from them too. ‘Science club’ in school had been getting to third base with Shaun Taylor in the back of his car, ‘Dance Class’ in the school after that was hooking up with Jacob Andrews, one of Sam’s only friends in that state. The list went on, but your brothers always look at you like some sweet, innocent baby and as long as you get away with it, you aren’t about to correct them. You know if they’d have ever found out about any of the boys you’d gotten _too_ friendly with, both of them would’ve scared him off in a heartbeat. 

You can see your brothers occasionally glancing at each other, not saying a word as you sip more eggnog. It’s surprisingly strong, because you’re already feeling a little buzzed. Dean clears his throat and tugs on his jeans, and then reaches for the eggnog and pours some more. 

“You know, might run out soon, we should probably go and get some right, Sammy?” Dean asks, glancing at Sam. 

“Ye-yeah, probably should,” Sam agrees. You roll your eyes, finishing your drink and licking your lips. 

“Just give me the Impala keys. Not like this night can get any shittier. Dad’s not here, I’m not allowed to drink, the movie is shit, and once again you two are ignoring me whilst undressing each other with your eyes.” You hold out your hand to Dean, and he stares wide eyed at you, and you can just about make out Sam giving you the same expression over Dean’s shoulder. 

“You wanna fuck, right? I’ll sit in the car,” you offer, defeated. You can’t help the bitterness from creeping into your tone just a little. You’ve never understood why they’ve never involved you. You’re the same age as Sam, and it’s not because you’re a girl, because lord knows they’ve both been interested in those over the years. 

“Y/N it’s not-” Dean starts, but you shake your head. 

“C’mon, really think I bought that bullshit you fed me when I caught you a couple of months ago? I know what sex is. You know I’m not a virgin right? I’m on birth control for starters, not that either of you have ever noticed. I’ve fucked and sucked cock and done all those things you’ve done with other girls, and each other no doubt.” Dean and Sam glance at each other and both swallow thickly in unison. 

“Don’t tell Dad?” Sam pleads softly. You scoff and shake your head. 

“I won’t, if you give me more eggnog,” you smirk.

Dean laughs a little and clicks his tongue, before reaching forward and grabbing the carton. You hold out your cup and smile as he fills it. 

“So you two gonna fuck or not?” you ask bluntly, before taking a sip. Dean and Sam glance nervously at each other again, and then Dean grumbles something under his breath about not being in the mood, before sulking back in his seat. You bite your bottom lip and drink some more eggnog for courage. “Can I watch if you do?” you ask them. You feel your cheeks heat up and look down to your lap. “I’ve urm, been thinking about it a lot since I saw you and it turns me on,” you confess. “I wanna see more.” Dean looks at Sam again, and Sam shrugs a shoulder. 

“I don’t know, Y/N,” Dean replies, his own cheeks staining red. 

“Look, I know you and Sam are closer to each other than me, but it’s Christmas Eve, I just wanna do something fun.” 

“Sweetheart, it’s not that we don’t want to, it’s just…” Sam stops and swallows. “Well for starters we’ve never thought you’d want to be involved.” 

“I’ve wanted you both to fuck me for a long time,” you confess, biting yor bottom lip. “Fuck,” Dean mutters, glancing at Sam. “Have you really done it all before?” he checks. 

“Don’t insult me, Dean, I’m not the baby you and Sam treat me like. Everything Sam’s done I’ve done. I probably do it better than both of you combined,” you challenge with a smirk. Dean smirks himself, and then glances over at Sam again, like he’s checking they’re both on the same page. 

“Prove it then,” Sam replies, without looking at Dean, and he pushes the blanket off of his lap to reveal that his jeans are already undone, and his cock is laying flat along his stomach, hard. Both you and Dean stare wide eyed at it for a moment, and you can only assume the blanket had been a cover up for your brothers’ antics, which is what led them to want to _go out_ in the first place _._

You instantly slide off the couch to your knees and crawl over to Sam’s feet, pushing his legs apart to kneel between them. He looks down at you with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, and Dean instantly starts grinding the heel of his palm down into his own crotch. You reach up tentatively and wrap your hand around Sam’s length, bringing it to your lips and sucking softly at first, making Sam moan. You then take him a little deeper, and deeper still until he’s pressing to the back of your throat. You withdraw and suck hard, swirling your tongue and then repeat the action, taking him deep once more.

“Shit,” Sam gasps, throwing his head back. You can see out of the corner of your eye that Dean’s eager to get involved, and he works his own jeans open and reveals his erection. He’s thicker than Sam. _Fuck._

“C’mon, baby boy,” Dean purrs, reaching up to grab a fistful of Sam’s hair, bringing him down to his crotch. Sam instantly obliges, wrapping his lips around Dean’s length and sucking, bobbing his head in time to the speed you’re bobbing yours, and Dean’s moans fill the motel room. Sam gags around Dean, the wet squelching noises from his throat only encouraging you as you watch spit dribble out of his mouth and down Dean’s length to his balls. You work Sam harder in your mouth, eager to please him, and each time Sam moans around Dean, Dean moans too.

“Fuck, De, she’s good,” Sam pants when he withdraws. Dean’s eyes catch yours. He smirks and beckons you closer with a flick of his fingers so you oblige, crawling to between his legs and leaving Sam’s cock dripping with spit on his stomach. 

Sam eases up, and together you work on sucking and licking at Dean’s thick cock. You drop your head to his balls and suck softly, and Dean shouts out, fisting both yours and Sam’s hair. 

“Jesus, I could get used to this,” Dean chuckles, looking down at you both. “You wanna see me fuck our brother, huh sweetheart?” Dean prompts. You nod eagerly, looking up at him through your lashes. “You ever touched that pretty little pussy when you thought about it?” he asks.

“Yeah,” you confess. 

“Of course you fucking have, so desperate for us aren’t you?” Dean chuckles. “You and Sammy are both the same. Both little sluts for cock. You’re about to see a whole new side to your twin, baby girl. Don’t think you’re ready to see how needy he can be.” 

Dean reaches across and wraps his hand around Sam’s cock, pumping slowly, and Sam immediately squeezes his eyes shut and moans loudly. 

“Hey, Sammy, you’ve finally got somewhere to stick your dick. Our baby sister, what d’ya think?” Dean smirks. You’re embarrassingly wet at the very idea, squirming where you kneel. 

“Yeah, please, Dean, please,” Sam begs breathlessly. Dean pulls Sam away from his cock by his hair, and then kisses him passionately, and you can’t help but reach into your jeans to touch yourself at the sight. You’re wetter than you’ve ever been in your life watching your brothers kiss hot and heavy like that, both jerking the other off. 

Dean pulls back and gets up quickly, lifting you off of your knees and encouraging you to get back on the couch. He pushes his hand down your jeans himself, instantly seeking out your pussy as he rubs it and smirks down at you, before kissing you the way he kissed Sam. Sam moans, and you assume it’s him working your jeans open properly and pulling them and your panties off of you so your bottom half is now completely naked. Sam’s now kneeling between your legs, poised and ready to fuck you, and Dean notices and laughs softly. 

“Told you, he’s fucking desperate. Oh baby boy, you’ve not earned it yet,” he tuts, shaking his head at Sam. Somewhere along the way, Sam has gotten naked, and he flicks the hair out of his eyes as he looks pleadingly at Dean. “Over the arm,” Dean commands. 

Sam scrambles to do as he’s told, and you’re surprised to see he’s as submissive as you when it comes to sex, bending over the arm of the couch as Dean stalks over to stand behind him. He spanks Sam hard, and Sam whimpers, and you can’t help but touch yourself at the sight before you. 

“You been working that asshole for me all day like I asked, baby?” Dean asks, and Sam’s mouth falls slack and he bucks his hips back, and you can only imagine Dean’s teasing his ass. 

“Yeah,” Sam strangles out. 

“So eager to please me, wonder if Y/N is too,” he smirks, his green eyes lifting from Sam’s ass to you. “Why don’t you taste your sister's pussy, Sammy?” Dean smirks, reaching up to push on the back of Sam’s head until it’s between your legs. 

You shuffle a little to get the position right, and Sam grips your hips and holds you still as he slowly starts feasting on your cunt like he’s starved. And you wonder just how long it’s been since he’s been with a girl if he’s been getting fucked by Dean regularly. And then you can’t help but wonder how often you’ll get to fuck your brothers now that they are involving you. You moan and writhe beneath him, eyes locking with Dean as he smirks down at you. He spits on his fingers and then reaches between him and Sam, and Sam stops licking your clit for a moment as he moans loudly. Dean grips Sam’s waist and starts to thrust, and after a moment or two, Sam returns to eating you out. 

“Fuck, feels so good, but bet Y/N is gonna feel better. Bet she’s gonna take me like a real slut. Hey, maybe we can teach her to take us both, huh Sammy?” Dean smirks down at you. Sam replies with a _mhm_ against your core and your eyes roll. 

“Please fuck me, Sammy, please,” you start to beg, so desperate to feel that. 

“Look at that, just as desperate, I knew it.” Sam breaks away from your cunt and pants.

“Please Dean, I want to,” Sam adds. 

“On the bed, Y/N,” Dean commands, nodding to it. You’re eager to get to your feet and scramble to the nearest double bed that happens to be Sam’s. Dean pulls out of Sam who whimpers, and grips his hair, guiding them both over to the bed to join you. You make sure you’re on the edge of the mattress, and Dean shoves Sam between your legs. 

“Go on then, fuck her,” Dean commands. Sam grips your thighs, spreading your legs a little wider and bends at the knee to rub the tip of his cock through your slick. Your eyes roll as he pushes forward and fills you, and you can’t believe you’re finally feeling what it’s like to be fucked by one of your brothers. You start moaning loudly. It feels better than any other guy you’ve ever fucked before, and you never want to fuck another unless it’s Dean. 

Dean presses down on Sam’s back and then steps up behind him, once more filling him as Sam slows down his thrusts.

“Oh fuck, fuck fuck,” Sam starts chanting, his eyes squeezing closed as he gasps for air.

“Careful Sammy, don’t wanna knock her up,” Dean warns. The thought only makes you moan louder. You know you’re covered, but just the idea of one of your brothers permanently making you theirs? “Oh you like the thought of that, huh?” Dean catches on. “Want us to put a baby in you? Dad would fucking kill you, and he’d never know it was one of ours, would he?” Dean taunts. You’re so close to your orgasm now, you can’t even think straight. “Go on Sammy, fill her up with your cum, then I’ll fuck her too.” Sam’s mouth is slack and his face is scrunched up, and his blunt fingernails are digging into your thigh painfully hard as your orgasm hits. 

“Fuck!” Sam shouts out, coming undone inside you as you ride out your high. 

“Shit, Sammy,” Dean grunts, pulling back and panting. “Save some for Y/N,” he chuckles, slowly thrusting again. Sam basically falls on top of you, panting hard, and Dean spanks his ass and then pulls out of him. Sam rolls to your side and tries to recover as Dean smirks down at you and grips your legs, spreading them wider still. You can feel Sam’s cum dribbling out of your cunt as Dean watches, and then rubs his cock through the mess. “Hm, maybe I should get Sam to clean up the mess he’s made,” he ponders. “Or I can make even more of a mess first, what do you say, sweetheart?” he smirks.

“Please Dean, please fuck me,” you beg shamelessly. 

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t give you nothing for Christmas this year.”


End file.
